1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vacuum cleaner structures and in particular to means for providing separable electrical connection between a wand and suction hose portion of a vacuum cleaner structure.
2. Description of the Background Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,140 of John B. Lyman et al, which patent is owned by the assignee hereof, a vacuum cleaner attachment wand is illustrated having a demountable electrical connector. As disclosed therein, the connector is associated with a slide mounted on the wand. Electrical power is provided to a connector which is adapted to be mounted adjacent the slide. The slide is provided with an outwardly opening notch and stop. The plug of the electrical connector is slid along the slide for engagement therewith and a pivotable lock selectively retains the plug against the slide stop. While the Lyman et al electrical connector structure comprised an excellent electrical connector for use in such vacuum cleaner attachments, it was relatively expensive and the present invention is directed to the provision of an electrical connector for such use which is substantially less complex and costly.
Another form of vacuum cleaner connector is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,127,227 of Charles E. Edwards. As shown therein, the connector portion mounted to the hose end is locked in place on the hose end between inner and outer sleeves. The cooperating connector on the wand is simply plugged into the connector portion on the hose end.
Eric G. Doubleday illustrates, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,961,647, a vacuum cleaner connector plug provided at a freely extending distal end of the cord mounted to the wand. In the later patent of Eric G. Doubleday, U.S. Pat. No. 3,965,526, connectors are provided at the opposite ends of the cord carried by the suction hose assembly.
Another disclosure of a vacuum cleaner hose construction wherein the plug is mounted on the distal free end of the cord for selective engagement with the complementary connector element carried by the hose is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,535 of Keith G. Minton.
A clip for holding together an electric plug and socket on separate extension cords is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,603 of Robert Donarummo. The clip is generally U-shaped and has holes through the legs thereof for passing the cords permitting the interconnected plug and socket to be disposed between the legs in the connected arrangement.
Homer N. Holden et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,081, show a number of different adapters for use with the electrical connectors carried by the hose and wand elements of the vacuum cleaner.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,457, Roger D. Meadows shows a connector on a vacuum hose having a pigtail-free shielded electrical connector assembly installed in self locked in position after assembly of the hose connector. The connector is adapted to be directly connected with a female electrical connector in a housing assembly of a canister-type vacuum cleaner.